Breaking The Habit
by DominosAndIllusions
Summary: AU; Viper and Fon; Rated T for swearing, mild adult themes and paranoia. Read and Review, PEACE!
1. Chapter 1

Breaking the Habit

01.

"The next thing we're going to explore in King Lear is the theme of madness…"

Viper's head dropped down, her chin no longer under the support of her hand. The heavy hood that covered her head drooped a little more over her resting eyes. She had never went out of her way to remove the black cloth that hid her identity so well. In fact, she went way too far out of her way to prevent anyone from removing the mask of hers.

"Viper! Pack up your things and go out of the classroom!" Suddenly, the teacher's tone changed for the pleasant. "Looks like someone needs some growing up time~"

_Fake bitch._ Viper cursed silently as she looked up redundantly, annoyed that she was woken up from her, unfortunately, light slumber. Calmly, she rose, gathering her books. She walked out of the classroom, her head held up high, as always.

She dropped her books at the feet of the door, and the pile of books blocked the doorway. _Hope it trips you,_ she cursed silently to the teacher. Pulling on the hood covering her head, she made sure that it successfully hid the upper hemisphere of her face. Over the years of training she had become used to relying on her physic powers to make her way and see through the dark layer shielding her eyes.

She nibbled on her lower lip, a blood-like red taking over her rosy pink lips. She was deep in thought, pondering about something she had been avoiding for the past week.

Staring blankly into the long corridor, she made her way to the grand staircase, set in the middle of the school, under the glittering chandelier lights that lit up the school as the night settled in. Stepping on to the polished oak stairs that paved the way up and down, she was oblivious to the surroundings, lost in her swarming thoughts.

Halfway down the staircase, Viper accidentally bumped into the student council president, Fon, breaking her thoughts. Her knee-jerk reaction was to try to push Fon away, her slender yet strong fingers pushing against his steady chest. Looking up into his eyes, she blushed, a little bit of her hoping he could stare into her eyes too.

"Fucking Jesus Christ, look out at where you're going." Viper frowned, shaking her head, wanting to brush of the red from her cheeks. She knew very well that even the slightest shade of red contrasted against her white skin. Her eyes wandered down, and rested at Fon's chest.

Fon smiled, his eyes filled with the patience he always wore. He could feel Viper's eyes burning against his chest. Although he was only two years older than her, he was about 7 inches taller, and she barely made it to his shoulders. He noticed the faint pink on her cheeks, and his eyes lit up. "I'm sorry, Viper-san. I called you many times but it seemed that you were deep in thought and completely ignored me." Although Viper was younger and never showed any respect for the president, Fon never seemed to lack in respect or lose his patience. As a child raised from a respectable mafia home, he was well educated, in every aspects.

"Next time raise up your friggin voice. No one will hear you like that," Viper snapped. She knew very well that Fon had spoken loudly, and it was completely her fault. Yet her arrogant nature inclined her to put the blame on Fon. Turning her head to avoid looking at Fon, she moved out of the way, and proceeded down the stairs, only to find his firm grip on her arm.

Turning back, Viper's eyes dug into Fon's smiling stare. "Where are you going?" His voice was demanding, and his grip tightened. Viper struggled, trying to break free.

"One hundred dollars," Fon noticed that her voice was slightly higher than normal, though it managed to sound flat as usual.

He smiled weakly, and reached into his pocket for his wallet. The sight of his brown leather brought sparkle to Viper's eyes, as he pulled out a green bill.

"To the gardens." In the school's backyard there was a secluded garden that most people rarely been to, and the lush green trees were enough to set a frenzied mind at peace.

"I'll go with you." Taking Viper by the arm, Fon led Viper into the garden.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for the really really late chapter, just that things have been tight. This isn't very long, but there's lots of umm you know kissing and all that. It's my first shot at something so intimate, so cheers.**

**Also there's some "depth" to it, but it's not dirty or have any smut (at least in my opinion). You just need to think about what the characters say. Anyways thanks and reviews are always welcomed! **

02.

Viper angrily tried to push away the man on top of her. Yet her strength just faded away at his soft kisses laying on her lips, forehead and neck. She summoned all of the strength in her and pushed against Fon's chest. After a while of struggling, she managed to stutter out, angrily, "Let… G-go… of… m-me!"

Smiling and gazing into her finally revealed eyes, Fon tucked his head under her indigo hair and licked her neck. He sucked gently on her flawless pale skin and soon a spot of bright red could be seen. His hands were on her waist, gripping it firmly, making sure she couldn't flee away from his embrace. His lips left her neck, and traveled upwards to nibble her ear. Viper's amethyst eyes closed tight at the feel on Fon's teeth tenderly scraping. She mustered all of her remaining reason, and then swallowed a gulp of saliva. "One… no, ten thousand… fr-freakin dollars! "

Fon couldn't help but shake his head. His hand slid up to her hair, his fingers running through the silk-like substance. Looking up to search for any kind of consent, Viper's eyes met his. In his she saw the expression of a wolf, but there was some love in his eyes. Smiling at her scarlet cheeks, Fon leant near her ear and whispered, "I think I'll need to pay more than that."

Pulling her into his arms, Fon carried Viper the same way a prince would have done to the princess in any fairy tale. Strolling into the direction of the dormitory, he stepped closer to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: (Barney Theme Song) Rollee is author who doesn't own KHR, she does write kick ass stories though, and she's fucking awesome!**

**This is seriously a fail though. **

**Johnny: Nah… It's long at least**

**Roll: Still fail.**

**Johnny: Why not let the audience decide?**

**Roll: If there is an audience. **

**Johnny: Your previous chapters did get lots of likes on the other blog. **

**Roll: Referring to THIS chapter idiot.**

**Johnny: How bad can it get?**

**Roll: Very- **

**Johnny: -Awesome**

**Roll: I think this conversation is a fail. **

**Johnny: Speaking of fails, you did fail to talk to Jacob. **

**Roll:… and the story!**

Breaking the Habit 03.

Viper was an insomniac. It wasn't her fault she could not sleep easily, resulting in most of her nights spent in front of the computer, with some books, drinking her favorite strawberry milk. Normally, she wouldn't fall asleep 'till early in the morning, around 4 or 5 AM, when the sun itself was on the brink of awaking and rising, giving light and officially marking the new day. No matter how tired her body was, her mind would still be awake and attentive. It was as if, to her, that her mind was a ship, aching to sail the vast seven seas, but her body was the weighty anchor that pulled her down, and only this giant named 'Sleep' could free the ship of its chains. Yet sometimes, no matter how desperate she was, how much her body yearned her rest, her mind would find a way to escape the clutches, and the ship would find a way to move, however slowly.

If she could stay awake so easily, why was she sleeping now?

Granted, most of her sleep was made up in boring lessons she couldn't care less about, or the occasional lazy weekend, when she could derp around all day in her room, relaxing and unwinding. Sometimes, after a day of working she would take a nap, however fleeting it was, and that could power her for days. Yet now her energy succumbed, and there she was, in Fon's arms, sleeping, her breathing even, chest raising that bit at an steady pace.

Her companion, Fon, was a different story. Embracing Viper's sleek body in his arms, he ran his fingers through her soft, silky hair. He kissed her forehead, the kiss soft and gentle, but long. Seeing as Viper's slumber was unaffected, his lips traveled down her nose to its destination, her lips. Lightly, he pressed his lips to her slightly parted ones, the passion inside tiny compared to the ones that left red and purple marks all over her body. He daringly traced her lower lip with his tongue, as if asking for permission to enter that moist cavern he desired. He, being the gentleman he was, thought it was best to test if she would wake up or mind. He knew this time he had gone too far, and he needed to coax Viper into his arms again after she woke up. Moaning quietly, Viper reached out to pull on his braid of hair before muttering, "go to sleep, I'm fucking tired."

Sighing, Fon looked up at the celling, averting his eyes from the beautiful sight before him. He couldn't fall asleep; he was wide awake.

Suddenly his phone buzzed, an indicator that his stay here would be short, and chaos was soon to come. He picked up the phone, and a booming voice welcomed him (god that sounds so wrong).

"FON, WHERE ARE YOU KORA?" Fon was sure that if Viper wasn't fully awake then, she was now, not to mention tired and angry. He glanced at her, and saw that she had decided to ignore Collonello, and burrow deeper into his embrace, her head nuzzling the crook of his neck. She had heard and was awake, but this time she just wanted to fall asleep in Fon's warm arms. She would later argue that this mindset of hers was because she was exhausted, and could not think straight regarding the previous events and activities she engaged in. She did however, make a note to charge Fon a lot, and she meant A LOT. "EVERYONE'S LOOKING FOR YOU; A MEETING CROPPED UP, KORA!"

"Collonello, lower your voice. (Or someone's going to die)," Fon restrained himself from shouting "FUCK!" out loud. Sighing, he replied, "I'm in the middle of something, can it wait? Is it that much of an emergency? If you can handle it…"

Viper reluctantly opened her eyes, and groaned. "Shut the fuck up!" Fon knew she was near her limit, and that she was going to leave him soon.

"WHAT THE HELL KORA? WAS THAT…. Viper?" Damn Collonello and his Vulcan hearing! At least he knew to drop his voice to a hushed tone at the mention of Viper

"You have sex with me, then tire me out, then refuse to let me sleep. What the your problem? YOU INFURIATING MAN!" Viper whined, detaching herself from his embrace, and in the process, tugging on his braid again with more strength.

Fon, wanting to keep Viper with him, pulled her closer with steady strong hands. "Ssssh," he hushed, hoping to calm her down, balancing his chin on her head. Trying to get away, Viper realized that her struggling was no use and her weak, weary body had to resistance on the man before her, who was offering a welcoming embrace, one that made her feel secure. Instead she found a comfortable position and closed her eyes, deciding to trust Fon to end the conversation with his friend soon. Her half lidded eyes started to close as she murmured, "Just let me sleep."

"Is it very important?" Fon whispered into the phone, his voice barely audible. "If you can solve—"

"—Never mind, kora! It isn't that hard, I'll help you with this kora!" Fon smiled, he had confidence in Collonello. After all, that guy was tough. He did make a mental note to severely punish those to messed up, and to make sure all who were in the student council were not that incompetent. He honestly wondered sometimes what idiots were able to join.

"But you owe me an explanation-Big Time, Kora!"

Sighing, he agreed. He held the sleeping body in his arms close, and thinking of ways to explain this mess to Collonello, he fell asleep at last.

**A/N: Finally done typing!**

**Johnny: Yay~**

**Roll: I wish you weren't imaginary.**

**Johnny: I know that**

**Roll: So you could help me type**

**Johnny: I'm not into free labor!**

**Roll: Oh you will be!**


End file.
